La Insoportable Vanidad del Ser
by Roddy Ritsu
Summary: Los elfos del busque capturan a los enanos, Thranduil no quiere dejar ir a Thorin y por alguna razón lo trata como su huesped de honor. Thorin empieza a odiar aún más al petulante elfo y a la vez ve que este se vuelve más indispensable para él. Y empieza a sentir que Thranduil es el mejor de los peores seres.


Fic Thorinduil, Thorin viviendo en el palacio de Thranduil no precisamente en los calabozos.  
Dedicado a Cami, ¡Feliz navidad! te quiero c:  
Advertencias: Slash.  
Disclaimers: El Hobbit ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic fue creado únicamente con motivos de recreación de fangirlismo(?)

La insoportable vanidad del ser.

Capítulo uno. Una muralla de similitudes.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo caminando en el bosque oscuro, no podían saber a ciencia cierta cuanto pues alucinaban y perdían la noción del tiempo.  
Habían sido atacados por arañas y estaban hambrientos, algunos heridos, gracias al mediano que los acompañaba y los había salvado, creían estar a salvo, pero había sido entonces, cuando habían escuchado que algo se acercaba ferozmente, todo había pasado muy rápido, los orcos los habían alcanzado, hubieran estado perdidos si los elfos no hubieran llegado, al rey bajo la montaña no le gustaba pensar que había sido oportuno que los elfos del bosque estuvieran ahí, así que se limitó a pensar que lo habrían logrado aún sin ellos.

Y a pesar de todo ahí estaban, camino al calabozo del reino del bosque negro, guiados por esos odiosos elfos.  
Metieron a los enanos y al hobbit en sus celdas, Fili y Kili en una, Bilbo, Bofur y Balin en otra, en la siguiente a Nori, Ori, Dori y Gloin, en otra a Bombur y Oin y así los fueron acomodando.  
Una elfa de cabello rojo estaba guiando a Thorin a su celda, este estaba furioso y la veía con odio cuando escucharon a Legolas hablar, este puso su mano en el hombro de la chica deteniéndola  
–Él no, Tauriel– Sentenció y dirigió la vista al rey enano con una leve curiosidad –Thranduil quiere que le lleves a este–  
Thorin no pudo evitar notarse algo confundido, luego asumió que le hablaría para ofrecerle un trato y vio a los elfos con frialdad.  
La mujer le respondió a Legolas algo en élfico como si estuviese cuestionando alguna cosa.  
Legolas le replicó en el mismo idioma, esta solo asintió como si acatara la orden sin entender algo y llevó a Thorin al piso de arriba, este estaba furioso y se le notaba en la mirada.

El enano no podía dejar de pensar en que volvería a ver a quien había traicionado a su pueblo y la cólera lo consumía, quería partirle la cara.  
Tauriel se paró frente al salón real con Thorin, y ahí estaba él, de espaldas a ellos, ni siquiera los volteó a ver cuando se pararon en la entrada  
–Gracias Tauriel, puedes dejarnos solos– Sentenció con su embriagante voz, Thorin sintió que se volvía loco al oírlo, en serio quería golpearlo.  
La elfa asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.  
–Thorin Oakenshield– Habló el elfo y se volteó lentamente dando al fin el rostro, era hermoso, y eso enfurecía a Thorin, su rostro parecía tallado de porcelana y sus ojos verdes resplandecían con cada movimiento que hacía –Acércate– Ordenó.  
El enano bufó y fue a donde el elfo, no porque el se lo hubiera ordenado, simplemente porque él quiso.  
Thranduil contempló a Thorin como si fuera una curiosidad, a pesar de todo el enano no desvió la mirada en ningún momento.  
–¿Dónde termina tu viaje?...– Preguntó el elfo como si estuviese pensando en voz alta –Tengo entendido que van a reclamar su hogar... Y asesinar a un dragón –Se acercó al enano y lo vio con menos seriedad –Yo creo que no–.  
–¿Acaso ahora te importa? No te metas en algo que tu mismo decidiste que no sería tu asunto, no tiene nada que ver contigo– Le espetó Thorin con desprecio  
–Vaya, pero que interesante conclusión– Thranduil le vio como si fuese un niño pequeño que no podía comprender un asunto de adultos, acortando la distancia entre ellos –Pero yo creo que sí es asunto mío, pues es cierto, al despertar la ira de esa bestia, vas a hacerlo solo, pero las consecuencias que esto traerá afectarán a toda la tierra media y eso incluye a mi reinado– Explicó hablando lentamente  
–A ti no te importó mi reinado hace años– Thorin se alejó de él –¿Por qué me importaría el tuyo?–  
–Que a ti te importe o no, no me interesa, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión– Thranduil se dirigió a su trono y se sentó viendo al enano como si lo estuviera retando –A mi me interesa, y no dejaré que lo pongas en riesgo–  
–¿Y te parece que yo sí estoy pidiendo tu opinión?– Thorin se dirigió a la salida –No te estoy pidiendo permiso–  
–Ah, olvidas un pequeño detalle, enano...– Thranduil vio discretamente divertido como Thorin intentaba abrir la puerta para salir sin éxito –Yo no voy a dejarte ir sin más– Declaró triunfante mientras le mostraba la llave y el enano se giraba a verle con odio  
–Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?–  
–Voy a ofrecerte un trato— Thranduil ladeó la cabeza levantándose y caminando al centro del salón –  
Yo puedo ayudarte–  
–Ajá, ¿A cambio de qué?– Thorin rodó los ojos  
–Quiero parte del tesoro– Thranduil le vio de reojo y luego fijamente –La piedra del arca para ser precisos–  
Thorin no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír, ¿La piedra del arca? ¿A cambio de la ayuda de ese traidor?  
–¿Bromeas? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a confiar en ti?! –Thorin se acercó a el furioso –¡He visto como tratas a tus amigos! ¡Le diste la espalda a mi pueblo! No sabes nada de la ira del dragón–  
–¡No me hables de la ira del dragón!– En ese momento el rostro del hermoso elfo se tornó lleno de cicatrices y sangre, con la carne raspada y herida, Thorin se horrorizó al verlo aunque no lo mostró y Thranduil inmediatamente volvió a su forma normal –Bien, no hay trato entonces, pero no pienses que te voy a dejar ir, ni a tu compañía–  
–Como desees, es mejor que tu sucio trato– En ese momento Legolás entró a la habitación y vio a ambos confundido, asumiendo al momento que algo había salido mal  
–¿Lo llevo a los calabozos, señor?– Preguntó dirigiéndose a Thranduil  
–No– El elfo vio a Thorin con calma y luego a Legolas sin expresión alguna en el rostro –Llévalo arriba... Él se queda conmigo–.

-x-  
El sol comenzó a ponerse, Thorin estaba tirado en una enorme cama blanca para él solo, y sólo quería irse, llevaba rato intentando forzar las puertas pero estaban cerradas con llave, llave que según sus sospechas, Thranduil tenía.  
Bufó y rompió algunas cosas, estaba preocupado por su compañía.  
Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, Thorin se levantó y vio a la elfa de cabello rojo que lo había llevo al calabozo en la puerta  
–Hora de cenar– Anunció esta  
–No tengo hambre– respondió el enano sin nada de tacto  
–Vas a cenar con el rey– Explicó esta.  
Thorin no se lo podía creer  
–Eso solo hace que mi hambre disminuya– Sentenció  
–Es una orden– Dijo esta de forma fría y firme, Thorin la vio incrédulo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?.

Al final terminó en esa enorme mesa llena de manjares, donde cabían tantas personas y a pesar de eso sólo había dos.  
Gracias al cielo que en el reino del bosque negro los elfos consumían más carne que en Rivendell, de no ser así Thorin habría enloquecido oficialmente, aunque tampoco era tan grande la diferencia, Thorin estaba sentado con Thranduil que bebía vino en silencio mientras comía su "odiosa comida verde" lentamente.  
Thorin se resistía a probar un bocado.  
–¿No comerás, enano?– Preguntó el de ojos verdes sin dirigirle la mirada  
–¿Por qué haces esto?– Bufó Thorin  
–¿Tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra?– Thranduil mantuvo su expresión serena aunque esta vez con algo de ironía en la voz  
–¿Y la tuya no te enseñó a no secuestrar gente?– Gruñó el enano  
–De nuevo respondes con otra pregunta, ya tendré que enseñarte de modales– Thranduil le volteó a ver por fin –Además, ¿Te parece que te tengo secuestrado? Te estoy dando la vida más cómoda posible y no creas que lo hago con todo el placer del mundo–  
–Entonces no lo hagas, no quiero tu inmunda vida cómoda cuando mi pueblo está en peligro y mis amigos atrapados– Thorin alzó la voz, más su compañero mantuvo su tono neutral  
–Tus compañeros, están recibiendo una comida igual de buena que la tuya, fueron trasladados a una celda de mejor calidad y están recibiendo todo cuidado posible– Dijo el otro viendo a Thorin como si fuese un malagradecido  
–¿Y esperas que te crea?– Thorin rió con ironía  
–Bueno, puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras, ya te lo he dicho, mis intenciones hacia ti son totalmente puras– el elfo le vio con seriedad -Ahora come–.  
–¡Prefiero morir de hambre que comer en la misma mesa que tú, traidor inmundo!–  
–Más respeto, enano– exigió Thranduil –Recuerda que sin mi tú y tu compañía habrían muerto aplastados por esa jauría de orcos–  
–Lo tenía bajo control– Respondió Thorin cortante  
–¿Así como tu abuelo tenía bajo control su dominio y el poder de su mente cuando el dragón atacó Erebor destruyendo todo lo que quedaba a su paso?–  
Eso fue más de lo que Thorin soportó, se abalanzó sobre Thranduil furioso, este intentó detenerlo pero cayó al piso deteniendo el puño del enano, Thorin lo estrelló contra el suelo y lo acorraló poniéndose sobre él y sujetándolo por las muñecas.  
Thranduil pensó en forcejear pero no le tomó nada de tiempo caer en cuenta de que tratándose de fuerza física, el rey bajo la montaña le ganaba  
–¡Tú no sabes nada de eso!– exclamó Thorin furioso –¡No estuviste el día en que el dragón atacó! ¡Vives en tu palacio lleno de lujos y pones a todos a luchar por ti! No sabes nada del mundo–  
–No me hables como hubiese nacido ayer, ya dejamos claro el asunto de la ira del dragón esta mañana– Thranduil lo vio molesto y notablemente incómodo por la posición en la que estaban –He pasado por cosas tan horribles como tú, enano, he vivido miles de años, he sentido el mismo dolor que tú, la diferencia es que yo me comporto–  
–¿Te comportas? ¿Llamas a tu estilo de vida comportarse?–  
Justo antes de que Thorin terminara de hablar, Legolas entró al comedor y se detuvo en seco  
–...¿Interrumpo algo?–  
Thranduil aprovechó y se quitó a Thorin se encima  
–Nada en absoluto, lleva por favor el señor Thorin Oakenshield a su celda–  
Dicho esto Legolas se llevó de ahí a Thorin que estaba furioso y algo avergonzado sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello toda la noche.


End file.
